


[Podfic of] Triage

by knight_tracer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sakura has grown adept at recognising the point at which a fever teeters between recovery and fatality.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Triage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Triage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758133) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> Beta by podcath!

Length: 48:34  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Triage.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Triage.m4b)


End file.
